Sweetie's Inner Good
by GBThundaII
Summary: Marshall seeks out Sweetie, and consults her about taking the crown. Sweetie tells him her sad past, so Marshall befriends her, and the two go on a wild adventure. And during their time together, Marshall sees the true Sweetie.
1. Chapter 1

Sweetie's Inner Good

"I blame you for this, Busby" Sweetie said, looking at her robo-minion with disgust in her eyes. After staring at her minion for a second, she changed her mind and decided to cuddle with him.

Meanwhile inside the castle, the pups were about playing after eating the "pupcakes'' the royal baker made them. While the pups played, Marshall walked up to Ryder and asked if he could go outside.

"Of course, Marshall'' was the reply. So Marshall walked up to the door, and after looking back at his friends for a brief moment, headed outside. Marshall walked outside the castle while looking up at the stars, admiring their beauty. As he walked, he accidently tripped over a loose stone on the cobblestone walkway and rolled into the castle wall. "I'm okay!" Marshall then rose back to his feet and resumed his journey around the castle walls, continuing to admire the stars until... "Oof. Oh! Hello Sweetie." Marshall said after running into said pup's doghouse pen and seeing Sweetie jump out.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Sweetie said to Marshall as she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Sorry, but your doghouse jumped out in front of me."

"Very funny, Marshall." Sweetie said in a sarcastic tone. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you." Marshall said as he walked up to the gate. Skillfully extending his toenail, he picked up the latch on the door. Sweetie watched in amazement as the door swung open. "To have a talk with you." Marshall said as he turned to close the door.

"About what?"

"About you taking the crown." Marshall replied turning to face Sweetie. "Why did you do it?"

"You wouldn't believe me"

"Yes, I would" Marshall told her in a stern tone.

"Okay. I wanted to take the crown to become queen, and to give the castle back to my family."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandmother was the queen three years ago. She was a great ruler; some say the best Barkingburg had, but her rule was cut short."

"What happened?" "She was killed by an ambitious pup who wanted the crown for himself. I watched the entire scene unfold."

"I'm sorry.''

"After that, my mother was afraid to take the crown, and let the pup, Rodrick, have the crown. He was soon overthrown, but my mother was still afraid to claim the crown, and didn't want me to become queen when I was old enough. So the princess, Maria agreed to rule, as a crown princess, until she became of age."

"So you went against your mother's wishes, and tried to become queen?"

"It was for my grandmother."

"I see what you're wanting to do, and it is a good thing, though you went about it the wrong way."

"I know, but if I asked, I wouldn't get the crown."

"That's why you earn the crown."

"How do I do that?''

"By helping others out, whether friend or foe. When enough people see that you want what's best for them, word will spread. And when the princess becomes queen, and after reigning for a while, decides to crown the next queen, your deeds will show and you might become the next queen."

"And how, do you suppose, I'll keep the crown?"

"By doing what's best for the people, whether you like them or not, even if it hurts you. Also, if it boils down to it, be willing to give your life to protect the people, and bring honor to you and your family."

"Thanks, I think about what you said."

"Don't just think about it, live it."

Back in the castle the pups decide it's time to go to bed. The Earl tells the pups that they can stay in the guest sleeping quarters in the side room. Thus, Ryder, the pups, Princess Maria, and the Earl share goodnights, and head to their different sleeping quarters. Maria headed to the royal bedroom, equipped with a giant bed covered with a red fleece comforter and a hanging canopy. Beside it is a night stand with a mirror, her jewelry chest, a drawer full of clothes, and a picture of Chase, her favorite pup. The Earl headed to his personal room, with similar pieces. The pups and Ryder head to the guest sleeping quarters which has four beds. Ryder assigned two pups to each of two of the beds: Rocky and Zuma to one, Chase and Rubble to another. Skye had her own bed, and Ryder had a bed for himself. Realizing Marshall wasn't there, Ryder contacted Marshall, and found him outside.

"Hey Marshall, come on inside. It's time for bed."

"Ryder, if it's okay with you, can I sleep outside tonight?"

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in here with me in the other pups?"

"I'm sure"

"Alright. As long as you're sure you'll be fine sleeping outside."

"I will. Thanks, Ryder." Marshall said ending the call.

Marshall then walked into Sweetie's doghouse, turned around, and laid down.

"Come on in; there's plenty of room for the both of us." Marshall said, looking out at Sweetie. Sweetie, with her heart pounding from Marshall's kindness despite what she had done, walked in and lied beside Marshall. "Goodnight, Sweetie" Marshall said to the pup beside him.

"Goodnight, Marshall" replied said pup, falling into the sweet embrace of sleep. The moment was short-lived as a voice shook her from rest.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"You know you're my friend, right?"

"Yeah." Sweetie said, a feeling of warmth flowing through her. "I know."

Sunlight shining through the door of the doghouse woke Marshall. He turned his head and saw his new friend still sleeping. Deciding not to wake her, Marshall quietly slipped outside. He sat outside her doghouse and listened to the birds singing their morning songs. Seeing the sun, hearing the birds sing, and hearing the soft breathing of Sweetie in slumber, Marshall had never felt like everything was so perfect. As he sat listening to the birds, Marshall could hear faint voices inside the castle; the pups and Ryder were awake. Marshall then decided it was best to wake Sweetie up, so that they wouldn't miss breakfast. Marshall turned around, and using his nose, gently nudged Sweetie awake.

"Mmmm. Five more minutes." Said pup mumbled.

"Wake up, Sweetie. It's time for breakfast." Marshall softly whispered in her ear.

"Oh, alright." She replied. Sweetie rose off her bed and stretched. Looking at Marshall smiling, Sweetie wondered what he was so happy about. As if reading her mind, Marshall told Sweetie that the morning air was enough to make anyone happy. So Sweetie walked out of the doghouse and with Marshall, walked to the gate. Marshall took his paw and pulled the gate open, and after closing the gate behind them, the two pups walked together around the castle; the birds singing their sweet songs. Marshall and Sweetie walked in the castle door to see the other pups waiting in a line for what seemed to be food. When Sweetie asked what the others were waiting on, Skye proved Marshall and Sweetie's hypothesis to be true. So the two stood in line, and Ryder walked in carrying a bag of dog food. He dumped a small portion in each bowl as Rubble's stomach growled.

"Heh, heh. Sorry. I guess my stomach's kinda hungry." Rubble said sheepishly. The other pups laughed as Ryder continued to fill up their bowls. Once he was finished, the pups dug in. Sounds of munching and gulping could be heard as the pups ate their fill. After breakfast, Chase and Skye decided to go see where the princess and Earl were. Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma went outside to play tag. Marshall walked up to Ryder and asked if Sweetie could take him on a tour of the city.

"I don't know, Marshall. After what she did to Chase yesterday, I'm not sure I trust her."

"I do. And, besides, I'm a pup-fu master."

"I promise I won't do anything, Ryder. After all, I've been wanting to get out of the castle for a long time." Sweetie told him.

"I don't know, Sweetie. You've shown yourself to be a naughty pup."

"I'm a very nice pup. I only trapped Chase because I wanted the crown."

"That's why I don't trust you. How can I be sure you won't try to use Marshall to take the crown."

"Because I'll make sure she doesn't try anything, or at least, not without wishing she hadn't." Marshall told Ryder in a voice that surprised him, and struck visible fear into Sweetie.

"Okay Sweetie. I guess you can take Marshall on a tour."

"Thanks, Ryder" Marshall said with a smile on his face. As the two remaining pups started to walk to the door, Ryder stopped them.

"Be safe, both of you."

"Will do, Ryder." both pups said in unison.

Sweetie led Marshall across the drawbridge, the stone bridge, and down the cobblestone walkway. As they walked, it seemed to Marshall that the birds were singing in a sad voice, but Marshall just shook it off. Sweetie stopped when they reached the river where she had tried her biggest escape.

"This is the Jasmine River. It's the longest river in this part of Canada. It's also a great place for swimming."

"Maybe we could go swimming after our tour?" Marshall asked.

"Maybe." So the two pups continued on.

"Our next stop will be the florist's shop. They have some of the prettiest flowers you've ever seen."

"Roses?"

"You name it, they've got it."

"Sweet." So they walked down Main Street. As they approached the florist shop, people waved and cheered.

"Are they cheering for you or for me?" Marshall asked.

"For you. They know you're a member of the PAW Patrol."

"How do they know me.. Ah!" Marshall exclaimed as he nearly missed a rock on the sidewalk.

"The princess knows about you, and whatever the princess knows, everyone knows."

"Oh."

"Well. we're here." Sweetie said as they stopped outside of a large building. As soon as Marshall walked in the door, his breath was taken away. There were flowers of every kind and every color. What really caught Marshall eye was a large blue bush in the shape of a pup!

"Why is that bush in the shape of a pup?" Marshall inquired to Sweetie.  
"The princess ordered it for Chase."

"Lucky."

"Yeah. Come on, I want to show you something" Marshall diligently followed Sweetie wondering where they was going. "This was my favorite place to go when I was pup." Sweetie told him. Soon, Marshall saw why. As they walked around a corner in the building, and walked through a wooden door, a wonderful scent filled his nose. When he open his eyes, Marshall saw a room filled with roses.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Sweetie asked.

"Yes, one of the prettiest things I've seen. Almost as beautiful as you."

"I know you're lying, Marshall."

"No, I'm not. You're a beautiful pup with a heart of gold. But you've been hiding it for so long, that most haven't have had a chance to see it. I took the time to talk with you, and I'm glad to call you friend."

"Thanks, Marshall."

"No problem. Now let's continue the tour."

"How does the museum sound?"

"Sounds like a plan." So the two walked out of the rose room and out of the florist's shop. As they walked, Marshall could still hear the birds singing their sad song. Still, Marshall ignored the tugging feeling in his gut. They continued to walked, and as people passed by, they continued to wave and cheer. As they approached the museum, people could be seen running out, flailing their arms like rag dolls. The two picked up their pace to see what was happening. As they ran inside the museum, they saw robbers stuffing valuables into plastic bags. Wondering why their were no security guards or anyone trying to stop the robbers, Marshall looked for weapons the robbers may have. Sweetie too looked for any weapons. Seeing no threat, Sweetie started running towards the robbers, and Marshall followed suit. The robbers, thinking everyone had fled, were oblivious to their approaching doom. Sweetie jumped at the large one, and connecting her paw with the side of his head, knocked him out cold. The two remaining robbers saw their partner fall and turned around, but not before Marshall extended his paws and took both out in one blow. No sooner than the robbers hit the ground, Sierens could be heard in the distance. Seeing that their job was done, Marshall started to travel to the next room, which was full of relics. Beckoning Sweetie to follow, Marshall saw lights flashing, and knew that the police would soon be there to take up the robbers. So Sweetie took the lead and started showing the pieces of Barkingburg's history. Marshall was fascinated by a large metal box in the far corner. Sweetie told him that in it was a part of the first building in Barkingburg. Marshall, intrigued, opened the box. In it was a large piece of cement wrapped in airtight plastic.

"That's to preserve the prints." Sweetie told him.

"Prints of what?"

"Of the hands of the first people who lived here."

"Neat." "So, do you want to continue looking here, or go somewhere else?"

"Let's go somewhere else." With that said the two left the relics room, and traveling into the room full of valuables, saw people placing things back where they belonged, and saw the robbers being apprehended. Smiling, the two pups walked out of the museum and back onto the street, and as they walked out, they people were cheering for the two heroes who stopped the robbers.

"A good start to earning the crown, Sweetie." Marshall told her.

"You think?"

"I know"

"Well, let's go to the park, and we can have a little time to rest and play."

"Sounds good" With that, Marshall and Sweetie headed down the street in the direction of the park. Once again, Marshall heard the birds singing. Now starting to be worried, Marshall asked Sweetie why the birds were singing the way they were.

"They're just upset about how there's not been a lot of rain. They like rain because it helps flowers blossom, and these birds love flower blossoms."

"That's why they're singing so sadly?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Feeling relieved now, Marshall continued to follow Sweetie to the park. The park was nothing like Marshall had expected. It had trees for shade, a playground, a fountain, a place to sleep, a snack bar, walkways with benches, and birds singing a sad song. Marshall was surprised to see that no one was in the park.

"Where is everyone?" He asked Sweetie.

"Probably at the museum."

"Why?"

"Well, when a crime happens outside the castle, everyone in Barkingburg knows about it and rushes to the scene."

"That doesn't seem safe."

"it's not. But people don't heed warnings from the law officers to stay away until they know it's safe."

"Well. let's not talk about crime, and enjoy the park."

"What do you want to do?"

"Take a nap."

"Alright. Let's do it." Thus the two walked to the lounge chairs that were sitting in the shade of the large weeping willow trees.

"Even the trees seem sad." Marshall told Sweetie.

"You seem sad."

"Well, the birds' songs are kinda depressing."

"Maybe a nap will cheer you up." "Hopefully." Marshall said as he layed down and drifted off to sleep. Sweetie couldn't help but smile as she too laid down and drifted into the hands of rest.

"Well, well, well. Queen Jocasta. What a pleasure." A mysterious voice said.

"What do you want, Rodrick?"

"Nothing much. Only for you to give me crown."

"Rodrick, your ambition will be the destruction of you."

"Your stubbornness will be the destruction of _you._ "

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that if you don't give me the crown, I'll take it."

"Over my dead body."

"So be it." With that, the mysterious pup lunged, and only a short scream came out of the former queen's mouth as her life faded away. Pleased with himself, Rodrick took the crown off Jocasta's head and took her body outside to bury it. He then walked back inside and up to the throne.

He thought everyone was still outside at the welcome party for a little girl who moved in, but a pair of little pink eyes saw everything and, "No, no, no, no!" a small voice could be heard crying.

"Sweetie. Wake up." A voice rescued her from her dream.

"Huh?" Sweetie asked opening her eyes and yawning.

"You were having a bad dream." Marshall told her.

"How did you know" She asked looking at him.

"You were kicking and crying 'No' over and over."

"Well, thanks for waking me up."

"No problem. What was your dream about?"

"I relived watching my grandmother die."

"And I thought this nap was supposed to lift my spirits, not depress me even more." Sweetie couldn't help but giggle at that remark. "So, are you hungry?" Marshall asked.

"You know it! Race you to the snack bar!"

"Oh, you're on!" With that the two pups took off laughing and howling as they raced to the snack bar. Sweetie had the lead, but it was short-lived as Marshall tripped and both pups rolled into a nearby tree. "Look! Bad luck won!"

"Yeah, and caused you to hit me."

"I didn't hit you, I rolled into you." Marshall said, picking himself up off the roots of the tree. "Though these roots aren't too comfortable."

"How do think I feel? I'm stuck underneath of you!"

"Yeah, but you make a good pillow."

"Don't you dare try to sleep on me."

"Too late. I used you for a pillow last night."

"You are going to pay for that; once you get off of me."

"Then I guess I'll just have to stay here."

"Oh, come on, I'm hungry."

"Where are we going?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'Come on,' so I figured you wanted to go somewhere."

"Then let's go to the snack bar." Sweetie said trying not to laugh.

"Fine." Marshall said getting completely up and setting Sweetie free. This time, Sweetie let Marshall have the lead so he wouldn't roll into her again. When Marshall reached the snack bar, he realized they couldn't eat anything because the it was closed. Sweetie caught up with Marshall and saw the closed sign on the snack bar.

"Well, I guess we won't be eating here." She said.

"Yeah"

"How about we go meet Big Benji?"

"Awesome. Let's go." And with that, the two pups were off to Big Benji.

When they arrived, Marshall was astounded. "Wow! It's even bigger than I imagined!"

"Yeah, it's big, alright. Ready to go in?"

"You bet." So they went inside the clock tower and Sweetie led Marshall into a set of double doors. "What's this?" He asked.

"Just wait and see." Came the reply. With her nose, Sweetie pressed a red button and the doors closed. After a short delay, the elevator started moving up. Marshall, off guard, was thrown into the floor, much to the amusement of Sweetie. "That is the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"You've never fallen in an elevator before?"

"Not unless I was pushed."

"Well now you've had your laugh. But don't worry, I'll get mine soon." Marshall had a secret planned: he was going to ring the bell in Big Benji.

"Here we are." Sweetie said as the doors dinged open at the top of the tower. "This is where the magic happens." She said as they started out the doors. Sweetie led him around a large tall box, and on the other side was the glass of Big Benji's face. She led him to the glass and pushed open a piece of it. Looking out, Marshall could see all of Barkingburg: The castle, the park, the museum.

"Wow this view is amazing."

"Yeah, it's my second favorite place to be. Come on. I'll show how the bell works." So Sweetie led Marshall around to the back where the gears were.

"When the minute hand reaches the twelve, at the top of the hour, this gear," Sweetie said pointing to a gear with a string attached, "pulls this string and the bell chimes."

"Neat. so, what's our next stop on our tour?"

"I'm not sure. We'll just walk around town and I'll tell you if there's anything special." Then she turned around and started for the doors. Marshall, seeing his chance, pulled the string, causing the bell to chime. The unexpected chiming caused Sweetie to jump, so that she too, fell, much to the amusement of Marshall. Picking herself up, Sweetie turned to look at Marshall. "Now we're even. Happy, Marshall?"

"Very." So the two pups headed back into the elevator. Marshall, now knowing that he was about to go down, Was prepared for the lurching of the elevator. When the doors dinged open at the bottom, Marshall tripped Sweetie jumping out. Sweetie quickly got up and chased after Marshall. Marshall was surprised by how fast Sweetie was, and she quickly pinned him to the ground.

"This is for tripping a _lady!_ " Sweetie said as she playfully slapped him. Letting him up, Sweetie then told Marshall to never trip a lady again. The instant the words came out of her mouth, Sirens could be heard in the distance. "Now what?"

"Fire!" Marshall said, pointing to a thin column of smoke rising in the distance.

"That's coming from the apartment condos."

"Then we'd better get there, and in a hurry." Marshall said running in the direction the smoke was coming from. Sweetie quickly followed, praying no one was hurt.

When they arrived, there were firefighters, police officers, and rescue squad members running about and shouting orders. Marshall quickly barked out his water cannons and helped in the firefight. Sweetie watched, wishing there was something she could do. As she watched, she heard a small whimper come from the building. She looked up and saw a small puppy in the second-story window. Not thinking twice, Sweetie ran towards the burning building. As she ran through the door, she almost thought about going back outside when the heat reached her, but she stayed strong. Looking for a staircase through the thick smoke, Sweetie already felt the heat taking it's toll. She quickly spotted a staircase and ran up to it. When she reached it, she put a paw on it gently to see if it was hot: she could walk on it. So she ran up the stairs two at a time, and upon reaching the second floor, a wall of fire almost blew her back. She managed to dodge the flames, and looked frantically for the little pup. She found him crouching behind a couch, which was about to catch fire! Acting fast, she ran up to the pup, and picked it up with her mouth. She was about to go down the stairs when a blast of water knocked the already weakened ceiling down on the staircase. Looking for another exit, she didn't see the bookcase about to fall on top of her and the pup. She moved to look for an exit, but not fast enough to avoid the burning bookcase. It fell on her rear paws and pinned her to the floor. The pup wasn't hurt from the impact, but Sweetie was. The force of the impact had twisted one of paws, and the fire was starting to get close. Thinking this was the end for her, she covered the pup with her body, hoping her it would shield the pup long enough for the firemen to put the fire out or find them. Suddenly another blast of water put the burning bookcase out, and knocked it loose; enough for Sweetie to push up on the board, and get free. The second blast of water made the window, their only hope of escape, visible. Seeing her chance, Sweetie picked the pup up and ran to the window. She could see outside, and the chaos on the ground. Despite being weakened by the heat and bookcase, Sweetie was able to yell out loud enough for Marshall to hear her. Marshall, hearing Sweetie's voice and seeing her in the window with a pup in her mouth, ran to the nearest firefighter and showed her where Sweetie and the pup were. The firefighter ran to her truck, and backing it up to the window were Sweetie was, raised the ladder. Sweetie having her paw still hurting from the bookcase, almost fell down the ladder trying to get out of the burning building. The firefighter ran up the ladder, and picked up the pup and Sweetie carrying them down to safety.

The firefighters were able to put out the fire, and the people who were injured were treated. The pup Sweetie saved was treated for smoke inhalation, and Sweetie's paw was bandaged. Everyone cheered for the brave Sweetie who risked her life to save the young pup. Marshall was especially glad: his friend was safe, and she had shown to the people who she really was. After the fire, Marshall and Sweetie decided to head to the Party Pail, a restaurant three blocks south of the apartment condos. The pace was slower now that Sweetie had a sore paw, but Marshall didn't mind. Sweetie had saved the life of a young pup, almost costing her own. Marshall felt she deserved to take it slow.

"The Party Pail is the best restaurant in Barkingburg, and you get the pleasure of eating there with the hero of Barkingburg; me."

"I'm so honored to be walking with someone as special as you, Sweetie." Marshall said sarcastically, to which both pups laughed as they reached the Party Pail.

The Party Pail lived up to its name. The entire building was elaborately decorated, with playpens for people and pups alike. The building was lit up by a giant disco ball, and the tables and chairs looked like paint balloons had been dropped on them. The building was packed with food, drinks, and most importantly; desserts. There were cakes, cookies, ice cream, brownies, pudding, and gelatin of every kind.

"Woah." was all Marshall could say.

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing."

"It's a good thing I don't have epilepsy, or this would be a terrible idea."

"Yeah." Sweetie said laughing. "So, what do you want. Everything's free."

"Hamburgers?"

"With anything you want on it."

"Sweet."

"Yes?"

"Huh?"

"You said my name."

"Very funny, Sweetie. Now let's go get food." Marshall said. So he and Sweetie walked up to the food table and picked up two hamburger buns and one burger each. Marshall got a tomato, two pickles, bacon, cheese, ketchup and mustard to put on top of his. Sweetie got lettuce, cheese, bacon, ketchup, mustard, onions, and peppers to put on top of hers. For desert, Marshall got a small slice of cherry cheesecake and two molasses cookies. Sweetie took a small slice of red velvet cake and two snickerdoodles. The two pups found a corner booth in the back of the building and sat there. Looking out of the window at the city, with the smell of so much good food, Marshall felt like a king.

"You okay, Marshall?" Sweetie asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Marshall said. Turning his head, Marshall saw the concern in Sweetie's eyes.

"I actually feel better than I have in a long time, except for this morning."

"What was special this morning?"

"The sun, the birds, the dew, and you breathing when you were still asleep. It was just so peaceful. Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"Today has been one of the best days of my life. In fact; today has felt like a dream come true. One of my best dreams."

"I assure you the feeling is mutual. This is the first time a pup has ever tried being my friend. Actually, other than the princess, Earl, and the royal baker, you're the only one who's done anything nice for me."

"I promise, after what you've done today, all my friends will be nice towards you, and the people will respect you. You risked your life to save someone you didn't even know. Someone would have to be out of their minds not to respect you."

"Well, let's eat before this sentimentality causes me to cry. Besides, my food's starting to get cold." With that said, the two ate their hamburgers, cakes, and cookies.

"I'll go get us a drink." Marshall said when they finished eating. As he walked to the drink stand, he saw Chase, Skye, Ryder, the Earl, and Princess Maria eating. Pouring the drinks, Chase noticed him and walked over.

"Hey, Marshall!" He said.

"Hi, Chase. Where are the others?"

"They stayed to watch the castle while we were away. Enjoying your tour?"

"Let's just say; it's been a very eventful day for me and Sweetie."

"What happened?"

"We stopped robbers at the museum, went to an empty park, and Sweetie helped a pup out of a burning building while I helped put out a fire."

"Where did the bandage come from?" Chase asked, pointing his paw toward Sweetie, who was looking out the window.

"A bookcase fell on her."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah."

"Was the pup okay?"

"He was fine."

"Good. Well, I'll let you finish your tour. Also, I see Sweetie hasn't tried anything bad."

"I had a talk with her last night. I think I had a big impact on her life."

"Marshall," Chase said, putting his paw and his friend's shoulder, "You have a positive impact on the life of anyone who meets you. That's why you're my friend. And," Chase said, pointing toward Sweetie, who was still looking out the window, "You can see the good in someone when no one can. Well, see you later."

"Bye." Marshall said. As Chase walked back to his table, Marshall finished pouring the drinks for him and Sweetie. Carrying the drinks, Marshall walked back to his own table, where Sweetie was waiting.

"Was the drink machine broken?" She asked.

"Nope. I was talking with Chase for a minute."

"He's here?"

"With Skye, Ryder, Earl, and Princess Maria."

"The princess is here?" Sweetie asked, looking around.

"Was here." Marshall said after seeing the table they were at vacant.

"Oh, well. I'll see her later." Sweetie said before taking of a sip of her green tea. "How did you know I like green tea?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oops." Sweetie said with a slight chuckle.

"So, are we going anywhere else, or back to the castle?" Marshall asked.

"Let's head to the river for a swim."

"You sure you're up to it?" Marshall asked, pointing to Sweetie's injured paw.

"I'll be fine. Besides, if I start to drown, you'll save me right?"

"I might."

"You better. If you let me die. I'll kill you." Sweetie said chuckling.

"That kinda contradicts itself." Marshall said laughing "Oh, well. Let's go."

The two approached the swimming decks, to find it similar to the park. "I guess everyone's still at the condos." Marshall said, looking at the vacant deck.

"Huh. I guess so." Marshall walked up to the edge, and was amazed by how clear the water was. As though reading his mind, Sweetie told Marshall that there were very strict littering law; to protect the Jasmine River. She too walked up to the edge, but instead of looking into the water, she pushed Marshall off the deck. Sweetie quickly paid, as the instant Marshall resurfaced, he reached out, and pulled her into the water. But to fully deliver justice, he held her on until she ran out of air. Sweetie spat and sputtered when she reached the surface, vowing revenge on Marshall.

"I got my revenge, Sweetie. You can't get revenge on someone who got their revenge on you." Marshall told her.

"Oh yeah. Who says?"

"I do. It just isn't d..." Marshall never got to finish his sentence as Sweetie jumped on him. Marshall, deciding to give Sweetie a scare, sank to the bottom of the river. Sweetie, realizing she wasn't on Marshall anymore, looked around for him, and saw him at the bottom of the river. She didn't think anything of it at first, but when Marshall didn't surface, she started to become worried. When bubbles started rising to the surface from Marshall's mouth, and he still didn't rise, Sweetie dove down to, in her mind, to save him. Before she reached the bottom, the bubbles stopped rising. Sweetie thought Marshall had drowned, and swam to the bottom as fast as she could, as brought him to the surface. Marshall had closed his eyes, to make his 'death' more realistic. Sweetie drug Marshall to the riverbank, and onto dry ground. Sweetie started crying, and was about to lay her head on him, when Marshall opened his eyes, scaring Sweetie, so that she jumped back off him. Marshall then got up and started laughing. "Oh, you should've seen the look on your face."

"Marshall, I thought I'd lost you. You had me so worried."

"Sorry. I just had to do it." Sweetie held her paw up to her heart, feeling it thudding, and felt her eyes watering. Marshall, realizing how bad he had hurt Sweetie, sat down beside her. Sweetie turned her head and buried it in Marshall's shoulder, and started crying again. Marshall took his free paw, and wrapped it around Sweetie, pulling her close. Marshall gently hummed to Sweetie, hoping to calm her down. After a few minutes, Sweetie's crying had stopped, and she had laid her head against Marshall, now happy that he was alive. "Sweetie," Marshall told her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you this much. But, now that I think about, In a way I kind of glad I did pretend to drown"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, Now I know how much you care, and that you really do have a heart of gold, and don't want me to be hurt."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"So, Sweetie, do you want to go swimming or float on the river? Maybe it'll cheer you up."

"I guess, but only if you promise to not try and scare me in any way."

"I promise."

"Okay. Let's go." Sweetie said, sitting up off of Marshall, and then standing up. Marshall too stood up.

"I'm glad you didn't kill me for scaring you like that."

"Marshall, I was too happy that you were alive, and too sad that you would scare me like that, to be mad."

"Yeah, I know." Marshall started walking towards the water, and Sweetie did the same. Marshall waded in the water until it was up to his chest, they laid down and floated to the surface. Sweetie did the same, only she floated of her belly. She rested her head on Marshall to keep her face out the the water. Comfortable, Marshall closed his eyes, and accidentally drifted into sleep. Sweetie realized this, and decided she would try to sleep the way she was, so as to not drift away from Marshall during slumber and get lost. She was able to fall asleep eventually, but it was short lived as the river had carried them downstream, and over a small fall in the river. Both pups were awoken by this, and decided it was time to get out. "Best nap I ever had." Marshall said.

"Wish I could say the same."

"You couldn't sleep?"

"Nope. You don't make the best pillow, Marshall."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, we had better head back back to the castle, it's getting late." Sweetie said, looking at the sun starting to sink down in the sky.

Marshall and Sweetie expected a welcome from the pups when they got back to the castle. What they got was a surprise: Rodrick was holding Ryder, the pups, Maria, and Earl hostage. Sweetie was enraged! Marshall turned his ears to hear what was being said. "...willing to kill all of you if you don't hand me the crown." Came from Rodrick.

"You'll be overthrown again, just like last time." Maria said flatly.

"I don't think so. I'll give you fifteen seconds to hand over the crown, or I'll kill you all."

"Maria, give him the crown." Ryder said.

"No. If he takes the crown, he'll kill everyone he doesn't agree with until he's overthrown." Sweetie, having heard the last part, charged at Rodrick. Rodrick heard Sweetie's footsteps, and turned in time to her charging at him.

"I'll start with her." He mumbled to himself. Sweetie knew of his deadly speed, and knew the only way she had a chance against him was to charge head on. About five feet from Rodrick, Sweetie jumped in the air, and came down hard, much to the surprise of Rodrick. He was thrown to the ground, but he quickly recovered. Before Sweetie could stand above him and deliver a blow, Rodrick had his paw around her neck. Startled, Sweetie's paw stopped moving as Rodrick's paw increased in pressure. Marshall saw that Roderick was choking Sweetie to death, and he too charged. But before Marshall could get to Sweetie to save her, Rodrick knew he was coming and had delivered a hard blow to Sweetie's head, knocking her backwards. Marshall watched Sweetie fly backwards, and ran right into Rodrick! But Rodrick, knowing Marshall was coming, hooked Marshall's paws, and slammed him to the ground. Rodrick stood over Marshall, who was out cold, and raised his right paw, and extended a claw, while the others watched in horror, having been tied up. But Rodrick's blow hadn't knocked Sweetie out, and she charged Rodrick before he could bring his claw down. This time, as soon as Rodrick hit the floor, Sweetie took her paw, and knocked Rodrick out cold. The second her paw hit Rodrick, she ran to Marshall. After gently nudging him a few times, Sweetie was able to wake Marshall up. Once Sweetie realized Marshall was okay, she untied the others. Having untied the others, Sweetie turned around and saw Marshall smiling.

"You did it, Sweetie. You saved all of us." He said.

"And I thought you were a pup-fu master."

"Don't throw that at me."

"Too late." She said, causing everyone in the room to laugh, easing the tension.

"That was a really brave thing you did, Sweetie." Maria said. The second she said it, she wished she hadn't. She looked at Sweetie expecting her to ask to wear the crown, but Sweetie apparently wasn't interested in the crown. She had walked to the nearest window, and was staring out.

"You okay, Sweetie?" Marshall asked, walking up to stand beside her.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than I ever been. I tried to take the crown yesterday, and even trapped your best friend, and yet you still trusted me, and you tried to give me a great time. I didn't deserve anything you gave to me today: Your time, your care, your trust, your friendship, your kindness."

"That's Marshall for you." Skye said walking up. "He's one of the best pups you'll ever meet. That's why I'm glad he's my friend."

"That's why we all are glad he's our friend." Chase said, also walking up. "Meeting Marshall is an honor; he treats everyone like they're his best friend. Heck, he even was nice to one of Mayor Humdinger's kittens." Chase said.

"Are they bad."

"Not exactly bad, just naughty."

"Chase, Skye, tell Sweetie about Humdinger and his kittens, will you? I need to tell Maria something."

"Sure thing." Chase said. So the two pups told Sweetie about Mayor Humdinger and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew, while Marshall walked up to the princess.

"Princess, this may sound wierd, but I think Sweetie truly has earned the privilege of wearing the crown for a while."

"Yes, she was brave taking on Rodrick, but that doesn't mean she deserves to wear the crown."

"That wasn't all she did."

"What else did she do?"

"She helped me stop robbers at the museum, saved me from drowning, and biggest of all: She risked her life to run into a burning apartment to save a young pup. She almost didn't make it out alive. That's why she has that bandage on her paw." Marshall said, pointing at Sweetie.

"She did all that, today?"

"Yes, and she did absolutely nothing that could have caused anyone any harm."

"Well in that case, Sweetie doesn't deserve to wear the crown; she deserves to be an actual queen."

"Really?"

"Really. Sweetie come here. I have something to tell you." "Coming, Princess." Sweetie said. After a few words with Skye, Sweetie walked over.

"Sweetie, Marshall told me everything you did today, and I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Princess."

"That's not all: as a reward for your deeds, I have decided that you should be queen of Barkingburg. Besides, Barkinburg has always been ruled by a person and a pup."

"You're telling me this now?"

"Yes. I would have told you earlier, but I wanted you to prove yourself worthy, which you have. "

"Really? You're not joking. I can actually be Queen."

"Nope, I'm not joking."

"Woah. This is the best day of my life. And it's all thanks to you." Sweetie said, looking at Marshall.

"Sweetie, at the coronation party, it can be just us, or the entire kingdom. Your choice." The princess said.

"I prefer for it just to be the one's here now."

"Okay. Now, go get some beauty rest; your coronation is tomorrow."

"Marshall, can you come with me?" Sweetie asked him.

"Sure."He said, a smile on his face. "See you later." He called out to the other pups.

So the two pups went to Sweetie puphouse. A feeling went through Sweetie: something she had never felt before. She didn't know how to explain the way she felt.

"Marshall, so much has happened today."

"Yeah."

"You've done so much for me, and I didn't deserve any of it."

"That's what friends are for."

"Making me queen?"

"Maria made you queen, I only suggested it."

"You're right." Sweetie said.

"I'm always right." Marshall responded.

"No you're not."

"Okay. Well, you'd better get your beauty sleep." Marshall said lying down.

"Like I could get any more beautiful." Sweetie said, to which both pups laughed. "Well, goodnight, Marshall." Sweetie said, lying down beside him.

"Goodnight, Sweetie." Marshall respond, lying down beside her, and planting a small kiss on her head. Sweetie smiled, as she closed her eyes. So Sweetie and Marshall drifted off to sleep, as Sweetie had a very big day tomorrow.

Marshall woke up the next morning to the sound of soft singing. Sitting up, he noticed Sweetie wasn't beside him. Marshall poked his head out the door and saw Sweetie sitting near the cliff overlooking the Jasmine River, singing out over the water. Marshall quietly walked up to her and gently sat down beside her, making sure to not disturb her. Once he was settled, Marshall listened to the words Sweetie was singing. "I've tested your trust, so many times have I lied, yet through it all, you've been by my side. I guess that's just what friends are for, being there when you need them, through thick and thin, all the way to the end." Marshall took too big of a breath, and revealed his presence to Sweetie, causing her to jump. Sweetie turned to Marshall with a sheepish look on her face.

"Don't stop now." Marshall pleaded. "You sound amazing."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I can't remember the last time I heard someone with such a wonderful voice."

"Thanks." Sweetie said, a slight blush forming on her face.

"So, are you ready for your coronation?" Marshall interrogated her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sweetie replied, beaming with pride.

"Then let's go inside and get ready." Marshall said standing up. Sweetie followed suit, and the two pups walked inside the castle.

Back inside the castle, the princess was up getting the place ready for Sweetie's big day. _Lucky pup,_ she thought to herself, dusting off the throne, _becoming queen today. I wish I were queen, so I could sit on my beautiful throne._ As she continued cleaning up the place, the other pups and Ryder were waking up from another restful night in the guest quarters. Skye woke up, tossing the hair curlers out of her fur, and let a huge yawn as she sat up. Chase rolled over, almost knocking Rubble off the bed, and sat up, looking around, seeing Skye up, and the others in the process of waking up. Rubble sat up, looking around with his mask on, and asked his usual phrase upon waking up. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Chase couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he took his paw and lifted the mask of Rubble's face. "That's better. Thanks, Chase." Rubble said, to which he and Chase laughed, while Skye sat on her bed shaking her head.

"Oh, Rubble." She said. Rocky and Zuma both woke up at the same time, both rolling towards each other, and kicked each other in the process. They both laughed as they sat up, and watched Ryder sit up, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning pups." He said sleepily.

"Good morning Ryder, sir." Chase said, sitting straight up.

"So," Ryder began, looking at each of his pups, "Anyone know what's happening today?"

"We're going home?" Skye asked.

"No, today, surprisingly, Sweetie is going to become queen."

"What?!" Chase asked in disbelief.

"Yep, the princess said that Barkingburg was always ruled by a person and a pup. Yesterday, she proved herself worthy in the apartment complex."

"Oh, right. Marshall told me about that, hence the reason she had a bandage on last yesterday." Chase said, recalling his conversation the day before.

"Exactly. So we're going to stay at the castle for Sweetie's coronation, and it will be just us."

"You mean, Sweetie didn't want the entire state to see it?" Rocky asked.

"Nope, just us. Marshall changed her."

"Yeah, she told us that last night after she took care of Rodrick." Skye said. "And I believe that she is ready to be queen."

"Agreed." Chase said, after remembering what Marshall had told him at the Party Pail.

"As long as she doesn't try anything bad, I'm all for it." Rocky stated. Rubble and Zuma nodded in agreement.

"Well, you pups best get ready." Ryder instructed as he headed towards the wardrobe. So the five followed him and started looking for something to wear.

Marshall and Sweetie walked into the castle, and saw it spotless. "Wow." Sweetie said in amazement.

"Looks like the princess takes this kind of thing seriously." Marshall said as he walked up up to her, as she finished dusting off the throne. "Nice job, Princess." Marshall congratulated her.

"Thanks." She responded, wiping a bead of sweat off her brow. "Anything for my royal poochie." Sweetie couldn't help but smile. "So you ready to be queen?" The princess inquired.

"You bet."

"Well, you get dressed, and I'll get the others ready."

"Alright, see ya in a while." Sweetie said, as she took off down the main hall.

"You get your friends, and I'll get the Earl." Maria instructed Marshall.

"You got it. Just one question: Where is the guest quarters?"

"Down the main hall, third door to the right."

"Okay." So Marshall followed the princess instructions, and headed down the hall.

After Marshall had dressed himself up and brought the others to the throne room, and the princess returned with the Earl, it was time to announce Sweetie as queen. Sweetie walked down the hall into the throne room wearing a black and purple dress, and had her robo-minion, Busby, dressed in a black tux. She walked up to the throne and sat down in front of it, Busby close to her side. The Earl walked up to her, royal crown in hand. "Sweetie," he began, "Yesterday, you showed the true characteristics of a queen. You showed courage by stopping the robbers, caring when you went into the fire after the young pup, true heart when you saved Marshall from drowning, and leadership when you led him on the tour." Marshall felt a tugging feeling in his gut when the Earl talked about him almost drowning, since he knew that wasn't the whole truth. "But as queen, there is something you need to know." The Earl continued.

"What's that?" Sweetie asked.

"With great power comes great responsibility. You must help out the people of Barkingburg whenever they need it, put their needs before your own, make decision based on what will benefit the kingdom. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"I do."

"And will you be willing to protect your subjects of Barkingburg at all costs, even the cost of your life?" He asked, with a stern look on his face. These words hit Sweetie hard. The queen had to protect the people even if she died doing so? Sweetie wanted to help out other people, but she didn't want to die. And she knew that Rodrick could return even after his second capture. But that was a chance she was willing to take, for the citizens of Barkingburg, and for her newfound friends. And she wasn't about to back down after all Marshall had done for her. After thinking for a moment, she gave her answer.

"I do. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that the citizens are safe and happy, as well as those here at the castle."

"Good. I now coronate you, Queen of Barkingburg. May you use your power wisely." He said as he walked up to her and gently placed the crown on her head. "Congratulations." Sweetie looked out at the princess, Ryder, and the pups. All had a smile on their face. Then her eyes drifted to Marshall. The pups who had done so much for her over the past couple of days. As she thought about all that had happened, and all that she had done, her eyes began to fill up with tears of shame. She had done so much wrong in her life, and yet here she stood, the queen of Barkingburg. She knew she didn't deserve anything that she had been given, and started openly crying. Everyone except Marshall were worried when they saw Sweetie crying, and Skye was about to walk up to her, but Marshall stopped her.

"I know what's wrong." He told her as he gently walked up to a sobbing Sweetie. He sat down beside, and put his paw on hers. "I know what you're thinking." He told her. "But I'm telling you, you deserve all of this. Yes, you made mistakes in your life, but your heart was always in the right place. Yesterday, you risked your life, twice in fact, to do what was right. Everyone makes mistakes, some more than other, like myself." Marshall said with a slight chuckle. Everyone the pups and Ryder knew what he meant, and also let out a few quiet laughs. "But nobody's perfect, no matter how much we may want to be. But even though you're not perfect, I still love you just the same. You're family to me, and I feel the others can say the same thing, right guys?" Marshall asked his friends, while Sweetie looked up at the others, awaiting their responses. Chase looked at the other pups and stepped forward.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say this. You may have been a pain a few days ago, and put a little bitterness in my heart towards you, but you've shown yourself worthy. You did something that none of us have done. And we are all happy to call you our friend now." Chase said, to which all the others nodded agreement. Sweetie wiped a tear away from her eye, and a small smile formed on her face.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Chase said, walking up to her and embracing her in a hug. Marshall joined in, followed by Skye, and then all the others to form a group hug. All Seven pups stayed in the same position for a while, comforting their new friend. Sweetie just stayed there in the middle, letting her friends surround her, and silently thanked God for them. After a moment, the group broke apart. They all stepped back except for Marshall who stayed beside her. Sweetie's smile grew bigger than it had ever been in her life. "Whenever you need help or a friend to be there, just let us know; one of us will be there." Chase said, looking her in the eyes.

"When you become friends with us, there's nothing that can break that friendship." Skye added.

"You can come to us with any problem you have." Rocky said, with Zuma adding

"and we'll always do what we can to help you."

"And we'll try to make sure you stay happy." Rubble finished. Sweetie's eyes teared up again, only this time with tears of joy. Marshall took his arm and put it around her, pulling her close.

"And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just come to me, okay?"

"Okay" Sweetie said, as she laid her head against Marshall, and closed her eyes. Marshall just sat there, and held her tight. Ryder signaled for the other to leave, giving Marshall and Sweetie some time alone. As the pups walked out, Chase walked up to Skye.

"I don't how he does it." Chase said to her, looking back at the two pups embracing each other.

"I do." Skye said, stopping and looking at Chase.

"How?" Chase asked, as he too stopped and looked at Skye.

"He's an angel sent down here to earth."

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Some days it feels like he really is. I mean, he's never done anything mean, nor has he said anything mean. He's always been the one to cheer up a mood, and never make it sad."

"You're right. What if he really is an angel?"

"If he is, then we're the luckiest pups in the world."

"Yeah. Well, let's go." Chase said as he started walking away, and Skye followed him.

Back with Marshall and Sweetie, Marshall continued to hold his friend close, letting her know how much he cared. Sweetie just laid there against him, listening to his breathing, and feeling his heart gently beating. Sweetie had always felt she had a special bond with the princess, but she had never felt anything like this. As far as she wa concerned, the world could be ending, but she would stay right where she was. "You okay now, Sweetie?" Marshall asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good." Marshall gently pulled his arm away from Sweetie, put his paw on hers. Sweetie sat back up and turned to look Marshall in the eyes. There was something in his eyes that Sweetie had never seen before, something burning in them. Sweetie didn't know what it was, but it made her feel safe? Like that burning in his eyes was a burning desire to protect her? All she knew was that there was something in those eyes that said he would never hurt her. As she stared into his turquoise eyes, she felt like she had nothing to fear. Marshall lifted his paw off hers, and gently dried her eyes with it. Marshall then put his paw back down, and saw a questioning in Sweetie's eyes.

"You have a question for me?" he asked. Sweetie realized this was her chance to tell him what she had been wanting to for so long.

"Yeah, I do. Why have you done so much for me?"

"Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance. And besides, I feel that I'm the only one who would do such a thing for you, am I right?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Sweetie said, lowering her head. Marshall took his paw, and lifted her chin up until their eyes were locked once again.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Marshall asked her, seeing the happiness turn to sadness in her eyes.

"Well, it's just that, tonight will be the last time I see you. At least, the last time for a long time. I'm going to miss you."  
"As will I, Sweetie. But I'll come by and visit sometimes." He said, letting his paw down.

"But I'll still be alone all the time time you're not here."

"No you won't. Because I'll always be right here, in your heart." He said, putting his paw to her chest.

"But that's not the same. I won't be able to see you." Marshall realized what she said was true, and tried to think of something to say to cheer her up, but couldn't think of anything.

"You're right. But don't worry, I'll stop by every chance I get."

"I hope so." Sweetie said.

"I will, I promise." Marshall told her, as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

The pups gear had been loaded, and all the pups and Ryder had boarded except for Marshall and Sweetie. Marshall walked up to the ramp and turned to face Sweetie. "I guess this is goodbye." Sweetie said, sitting at the base of the ramp, looking at her paws.

"No this is not goodbye." Marshall said, taking his paw and lifting up Sweetie's chin, and looked into her eyes with a stern look on his face. "This is only farewell." Marshall told her, trying to conceal the tears welling up in his own eyes. "God willing, we'll see each other again. If not, we'll see each other on the other side." Marshall said, forcing a smile onto his face. Sweetie also gave a small smile, as she backed away. The propellers on the Air Patroller started to turn, and soon the fur on Marshall and Sweetie began to blow around. Before he knew it, the Air Patroller took off. Marshall yelled on last farewell, before the aircraft's ramp closed, and the Patroller flew forwards, Adventure Bay bound. "Until we meet again!"

"Yeah. Until we meet again." Sweetie said, as she watched the Air Patroller slowly fade from sight.


	2. Bloopers

**Bloopers**

"I came to see you." Marshall said as he walked up to the gate. Skillfully extending his toenail, he picked up the latch on the door. Before he could completely remove the latch, he turned his attention toward Sweetie, and the latch fell back down with a loud clang.

"Ah! My ears!" Sweetie cried out, throwing her paws to her ears.

"And cut! Let's try that again" The director said off-set.

"Marshall, Marshall, Marshall." Chase said, also off-set. "I told you, always focus on the latch."

"Are they cheering for you or for me?" Marshall asked.

"For you. They know you're a member of the PAW Patrol."

"How do they know me.. Ah!" Marshall exclaimed as he tripped over a rock and rolled off set into one of the cameramen, knocking him down.

"Cut! You're not supposed to actually trip over the rock." the director said, a frown on his face.

"Uh, guys," Skye said, "we've got a broken camera."

"Again!?" everyone except Marshall cried out.

"Yeah. Come on, I want to show you something" Marshall diligently followed Sweetie wondering where they were going. "This was my favorite place to go when I was pup." Sweetie told him. Soon, Marshall saw why. As they walked around a corner in the building, and walked through a wooden door, a wonderful scent filled his nose. When he open his eyes, Marshall saw a room filled with roses.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Sweetie asked.

"Yes, one of the prettiest things I've-ah-ah-achoo!" Marshall sneezed, throwing himself backwards into the table, knocking several of the rose plants off.

"Cut!" the director yelled. "Call in the clean-up crew."

"Thank goodness those pots were donated to me." The princess said, looking at the shattered pots lying on the ground.

The robbers, thinking everyone had fled, were oblivious to their approaching doom. Sweetie jumped at the large one, and connecting her paw with the side of his head, knocked him out cold. The two remaining robbers saw their partner fall and turned around, Marshall running up to them. But Marshall tripped before he got to them, and rolled into their legs.

"Cut!" The director said, slightly annoyed.

"Darn it, Marshall!" Sweetie said, looking at the blushing dalmation. "You ruined my heroism."

"Sorry."

"Rodrick, your ambition will be the destruction of you."

"Your stubbornness will be the distraction of _you._ "

"Cut! Stick to the script, Rodrick." The director said.

"What did I say?" Rodrick asked.

"You said distraction." Jocasta said, chuckling.

"For once it wasn't me." Marshall said, wiping an invisible bead of sweat from his head.

"Bye." Marshall said. As Chase walked back to his table, Marshall finished pouring the drinks for him and Sweetie. Carrying the drinks, Marshall walked back to his own table, where Sweetie was waiting.

"Was the drink machine broken?" She asked.

"Nope. I was talking with Ch-oops!" Marshall exclaimed as he accidently spilt the tea all over Sweetie.

"Marshall! Great, now I'm wet." Sweetie said disgusted.

"Cut! One more time Marshall, and your out of the movie." The director called out, once again frowning. Marshall gulped.

Skye woke up, tossing the hair curlers out of her fur, and let out a huge yawn as she sat up. Skye's curlers hit Chase, causing him to roll over, and accidently knock Rubble out of the bed.  
"Oof!" Rubble barked as he hit the floor. Skye blushed, as Chase chuckled slightly. Rocky and Zuma heard Rubble's 'oof' and trying to sit up, both rolled off of the bed. Skye giggled this time, Followed by Chase, and then soon all the pups and Ryder were laughing uncontrollably. The director just shook his head.

"Cut! I blame this on you, Skye."


End file.
